Bella Black - Izzy Radcliffe
by Supernatural monsters 45
Summary: Bella Swan never came there is no Bella Swan instead there's Bella Black Jacobs sister. What happens when she comes back home? How will her family react and what about some of her friends?


Bella Swan never came there is no Bella Swan instead there's Bella Black Jacobs sister. What happens when she comes back home? How will her family react and wahet about some of her friends? **********************************************************************************

Jacob's P.O.V

I heard a car pull up in the drive way I didn't know who it was since dad was sleeping, nad the pack were in the living room with me. Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Yeah Dan, I'll be careful...sure...no I got here safely...so I didn't tell them I wanted to give them a suprise...okay tell Em and Rupert I am safe and that I said hi...Bye...you to." a girls voice say. I guess Bella was talking on the phone. The boys in the living room had become quiet since the first word Bella had said. I walked out the door and saw Bella with her back towards me.

"BELLA!" I exclaimed, making her jump. She turned around and looked at me for a minute or so before running to hug me. I caught her easily and give her a kiss on her forehead. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm off my job for a while and thought of visiting you guys." she answered letting me go. I finally got a good look at her and I will say it she looks diffrent then before. Instead of the clumsy shy Bella I see a new and improved Bella. She was wearing a white tanktop, a black lether jacket, red skinny jeans, black boots,nad some jewelry plus makeup.

"You look...wow." I said. She grinned at me.

"Aw Jakey see's the diffrence in me. I just hope dad doesn't kill me for wearing this." she teased at first before going in a scared voice. Even though I could tell it was fake. "So are we going to stay outside or I can't go in and see dad?" she asked me. "And who are all the boys?" she looked like she was thinking before she looked at me with a evil smirk. "Is Jake gay?" she teased me. I had turned around to see how she noticed the pack and saw they were watching from the doorway. I finally heard the last comment and looked at her horified.

"Grous I am not gay, but you lesbian." I said using a smirk of my own.

"No I am not because, 1 I have a boyfriend, 2 dated boys, and 3 not gonna happen." she listed out. "Anyway are we going in or not?" she asked annoyed.

"Lets go then." I said walking ahead of her.

"What happened to ladies first?" she yelled from behind me. I shrugged and kept walking. She followed me into the house, after the pack stepped away from the doorway. I lead her into the living room, but she kept walking and went to Dad's room to geet him while I sat down on the couch. The pack, meaning Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Leah, sat down where ever they could find space. Everyone besides Leah were looking at me questionably.

"What?" I questioned them.

"Who was that?" everyone beside Leah asked.

"Bella, my 2 year older sister." I answered.

"You know it's rude to talk behind someone's back." I heard Bella's voice come from the chair beside me. I turned towards her shocked like everyone else beside's Billy, who looked amused. We didn't even know she came in with our heightened senses. Suddenly I heard a song go off and specificall it was Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne. It was Bella's phone. She answered the call and greeted whoever it was with a, "Hey."

"IZZY!" the excited voice of a boy yelled. "You won't believe it."

"Believe what, and stop screaming everytime you call me, git." she muttered the last part.

"So I asked Emma out."

"Congrats but next time let Em tell me bacause I have to hear about your date 2 times for 5 hours."

"What you mean?"

"I mean Em tells me about her date the next day and it takes 3 hours, literally, so I don't want to hear it two times so bye see you in 1 month." she hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked her.

"Rupert, my best friend and brother in everything besides blood."

"So what was with the hanging up?"

"Did you not hear me. I actually meant it Em's last date she took 6 hours straught to tell me about it." again her phone rang. "Hey Em." she greeted.

"I went on a date with Rupert yesterday." she exclaimed.

"Congrats." Bells said before going to my room and coming back with an empty hand. "Don't make any sound it's on speaker and on my old bed she can talk to air I am not going for hours of torture." she fell on the couch and spread her legs out so she took the whole space.

"So Izzy going to say hi to me or am I going home?" Leah asked her sighing. Bella sighed before hugging Leah.

"So want to go shopping I'm bored and since Jake hasn't introduced his friends I feel like I am in a strangers home and that is creepy for me." she said in Leah's ear. Leah nodded. "Well let's get you ready, do you mind if I make you wear contacts?" Bella asked.

"Not at all." Leah said and following Bella to her car. I finally noticed what car she had. A 2013 Toyota Avalon. "Damn girl nice car." Bella just laughed at the compliment.

"You should see my other baby's their awesome." she said, she went to the trunk and took out 3 bags. she handed Leah one of them while taking the other 2 with ease, but Leah was having a hard time carrying hers.

"What do you have in hear?" Leah asked gasping. It was kind of shocking that Leah couldn't carry the bags since she does have extra strength.

"Here let me help you." I told Bella. She shrugged and tossed her bag to me. I was about to hold it up but was suprised by the weight. "Are there rocks in here?" I asked her.

She laughed and looked at the pack members who were looking at Leah and I in shock. "Anyone else want to try?" Paul stepped up at Bella's challenge. Again she just shrugged and give Paul her last bag. He did the same thing I did. The rest of the pack tried and were shocked at the weight.

"How do you carry that and we can't?" Sam asked her.

"Go to the gym with my best friend and you'll find out." she winked at us before taking all 3 bags and taking them inside. We looked at each other in shock. Together everyone who was outside walked in and saw Bella sitting on the couch with one of bags on the table. She opened her bag and I was suprised by how much fit in their. "Leah what color blue or dark rainbow?" she asked Leah. Holding up 2 shirts.

"Rainbow." Leah answered. Bella threw the shirt at her and look into her bag for about a minute before she found some pants.

"Here." she threw the black jeans at Leah. "Go change." Leah left the room and Bella turned towards her. "Okay who's dating her?" she asked us. I guess she noticed something about us.

"Me." Jared stepped up.

"She has nice choice." Bella complimented. "So what are your names?"

"That's Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Colin, and Brady." I pointed to each of them.

"Great to meet you." she said as Leah came back. "You look great, now some make-up and such." she said making Leah sit on the couch. She took out a black box and opened it. There was make up on things that came out like stairs. She put some make up on Leah then give her black converses. While Leah put her shoes on Bella did her hair, kinda, all she did was run a comb through it and shook it a little so it looked like she didn't do anything but she looked god. "So how does she look?" Bella asked us boys after she was done. We were looking at Leah open mouthed, she look HOT!

"Wow." Jared breathed out

"Yay! You guys like it, well bye. Leah you can stay here I'm going to go shopping alone because I think Jared here is about to take you home." Bella said waving at us before leaving.

It's been 3 hours since Bella went shopping. Indeed Jared took Leah to his house. All the pack boys went home. Billy went to bed after seven p.m. and I sat on the couch waiting for Bella while watching tv. I heard a car engine and knew she was home. She came in with 5 shopping bags.

"I'm going to bed." Bella said and went to my bedroom. I got up and went after her and saw her getting into my bed.

"Hey that's my bed." I protested. She just shrugged her shoulders and went into deep sleep. I slid in next to her and went to sleep myself.


End file.
